Narciso de invierno
by MariInsf
Summary: Una cálida amistad... que desarrollan desde que se conocieron... una persona dispuesta para un amigo... conservador y discreto... pero que muy en el fondo es francamente... cálido y expectante de sentimientos de amor...
1. Karin

Ciudad de karakura

Empiezan a caer los rayos del sol sobre la ciudad. Iluminando una ventana en particular dejando ver un bulto cubierto de sábanas blancas suaves. Era una chica delgada pero no de bajo peso sino una de buen físico, cabellos negros cuyo largor llegaba a los hombros y sus ojos onix hermosos que brillaban con los rayos que llegaban hasta ella.

Su nombre es Karin...

Su alarma preciada sonaba era la voz de Yuzu la melliza de la chica ojos onix

Yuzu: despierta ya karin-chan se te hará tarde

Karin: -medio dormida aún dije- hai

Narra Karin

Era un día normal si así se pudiera decir debido a que en esta familia en especial lo "normal" queda algo corto; porque podemos ver fantasmas o espíritus, hollows y shinigamis.

Mi padre y mi hermano ya tenían una amplia reputación como shinigamis, mi melliza sin embargo sabía de la existencia de estos pero no podía verlos y no le afectaba en demasía ya que podía llevar una vida tranquila pero eso era lo que deseaba yo en cambio seguía aumentado mi reatsu con el pasar del tiempo era ocasionalmente perseguida por Hollows no sabía cómo controlarlo o defenderme bien.

Por esta razón decidí aceptar la propuesta del sombrero loco Urahara ... primeramente para controlar mi reatsu pero sabiendo como era él me convenció de continuar con el entrenamiento desde entonces pasaron 2años y en ese tiempo aprendí todos los encantamientos.

Como he de esperar me convirtió en shinigami para apoyar a la Sociedad de almas como mi hermano.

Karin: ya me voy en lo de Urahara-san

Yuzu: entrenaras todo el día de hoy karin-chan

Karin: no todo el día a la tarde tengo un partido con los chicos ...

Yuzu: esta bien trata de no lastimarte de más siiii!! Karin-chan

Karin: de acuerdo -dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa suave para Yuzu-

Minutos después ya estaba frente a la tienda de Urahara era como las 8 a.m era un horario casi fijo que ella misma se había puesto

Karin: otro día mas -murmuro-

Ururu: buenos días karin-chan

Karin: buenos días

Ururu: Urahara-san te está esperando puedes pasar

Karin: Gracias Ururu

Después de eso Karin paso en la tienda y se dirige hacia donde Urahara tomaba su té.

Urahara: oooh karin-chan buenos días

Karin: buenos días Urahara-san

Urahara: te daré un poco de té para que te relajes un poco jeje -ocultando su rostro detrás de su abanico-

Karin: esta bien gracias y Yuruichi-san ??

Urahara: esta en la Sociedad de almas fue a investigar algo -dijo en tono serio-

Karin: y con quién entrenaré hoy ?

Urahara: oooh conmigo por supuesto -sonrió-

Karin: -una gota estilo anime caía por su frente- tu solo quieres que trabaje gratis!!!

Urahara: como crees karin-chan... Es también entrenamiento para fortalecer músculos -sonrió-

Karin: no lo creo ...no pasará. Entrenaré con mi Zanpakto en el sótano -dicho eso se retiró en silencio escuchando los chillidos de Urahara-san-

Urahara: vamos karin-chan no seas mala con migo -levanto la cabeza y la pelinegra ya había desaparecido sus berrinches habían sido en vano-


	2. Imaginaciones suyas?

En el sótano

Karin: ¿porque se habrá ido Yuruichi-san a la Sociedad de almas?¿pasara algo malo de nuevo?¿que sera? tengo un mal presentimiento!!

Hi no ōjo (Princesa de fuego): no deberías de preocuparte tanto yo estoy a tu lado para apoyarte en cualquier situación. Has entrenado por eso no?

Karin: si claro que si. Pero aún así hay algo que me preocupa.

Hi no ōjo (Princesa de fuego): lo se, pero preocuparte no te servirá mejor entrena y vuelve te más fuerte.

Karin: hai

(N/A: princesa de fuego: es una Zanpakto de tipo fuego, su aspecto es de una joven de cabellera larga pero recogida en la parte superior de forma pomposa como las damas de épocas anteriores y su vestimenta parecida a un kimono de color rosa claro con dragones amarillos oro estampados. Su espada era larga con empuñadura del color de su estampado. Su personalidad era sobria y sin titubeos)

Karin entreno toda la mañana y luego fue al partido que tenía esa tarde.

Ryohei: kurosaki atrapala!!! -enviando un centro a Karin-

Karin: hai -domina el balón y lo lanza al porteria-

Chicos: bien kurosaki, excelente gol kurosaki, eres increíble

Ryohei: bien kurosaki pero.. pude notar que estás muy distraída.

Karin: ¿por que lo dices?

Ryohei: es raro que no nos estés queriendo asesinar por empatar!!!

Karin: aah es por eso, si lo admito he estado algo distraída jaja

Ryohei: y luego?

Karin: que?

Ryohei: vamos dime la razón

Karin: ah no es nada importante

Ryohei: si como no... !!! ¿puedes confiar en mí y lo sabes verdad?

Karin: claro que lo sé!! Pero no es nada no te preocupes. Igual gracias Ryohei -lo dijo en un susurro-

Ryohei: -solo le sonrió-

Transcurrió así la tarde pasando una agradable tarde con los chicos. Momentos después ya había empezado a anochecer y cada uno de dirigía a su hogar.

Karin caminaba sola por la calle en dirección a su hogar pero sintió la presencia de un Hollow ,no dudo fue hasta allí y de inmediato lo pudo ver persiguiendo a un niño.

Karin: alto ahí -dijo apuntando su Zanpakto al Hollowque trataba de devorar el alma de un niño-

Hollow: miren un shinigami pequeño - rió sin más y atacó a Karin-

Karin: eres muy lento -lo dijo invocando a su Zanpakto Hi no ōjo o shōkyaku (Incinera Princesa de fuego-

Hollow: nooo!!! -solo pudo decir eso mientras veía una espada con fuego saliendo de ella acercarse, cortándolo y este desapareció-

Karin: fue muy fácil mejo término aquí para ir a casa- se acercó al niño y le hizo un entierro de almas-

Mientras hacia eso sintió una presencia extraña cerca pero no podía encontrarla y entonces pensó que era solo su imaginación.


End file.
